


Sparking Rebellion

by freebird97



Series: On Fire’s Wind [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: To succeed, one must always enlist the help of another.





	Sparking Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration has struck me swiftly this time around! So, here is the next part. I believe there will be seven parts to this series, but, there is a possibility I will write extra tidbits to this. For now, stay tuned for the fifth part my dear readers.
> 
> Warning: this part has not yet been edited as of yet.

“Have we agreed upon this plan?” Akira inquires, his bright eyes searching the others. No words of disagreement are spoken, all of them either nodding or voicing their agreement. This makes Akira smile a small smile. “Very well, we will put this plan into motion at once. All of you are aware of your duties, so off to it!” With that command, they split apart. Those paired together join up and speak amongst themselves as they leave the room.

Once Akira and you are alone, he turns and sits next to you. He sighs and relaxes back against the seat, also reaching out an arm and drawing you against his side. “What about me?” You ask the resting male. “You haven’t given me anything to do.”

One eye flicks open as he regards you with a small, but sad smile. “You will have the most difficult part of all, my treasure.” That eye slips shut as he sighs once again, but this time it is much heavier. “The plan is practically flawless, however, there is one area that could ruin it. Or one person that could ruin it.”

You stare at him, trying to figure out who he means. Thoughts spin and spin before suddenly halting—your eyes widen just before you voice it. “My brother?” Akira nods, affirming your thought. Shutting your own eyes, you groan and run a hand through your hair. “You’re correct. He could ruin everything and so easily, too.” Looking back at him, you ask, “what are we going to do about him?”

“Not we, you.” Now Akira sits up straight. He rests a hand on your shoulder and looks you directly in the eyes. That sharp gaze of his is somewhat unnerving, but you shoulder it. After all, you’ve been under much more piercing gazes. “As much as I hate to leave this just to you, it must be done. We need him to support us and because he hates me so, I must not be present.”

“Will you be nearby in the event of a dire situation?”

“I will not for he surely will notice me no matter if I hide myself well,” he shakes his head. “This is all your’s.”

You purse your lips, then grab you bottom lip between your teeth and gently gnaw on it. “I believe I can win him over.” Your brother, a brilliant actor, had opened up to you upon his feelings over his father no more than some months before you ran away with Akira. He absolutely loathes the man, but, since he holds no power under the tyrant king’s rule, has not dared to try and act out. At least, as he put it, not without more than just one to back him up. “He hated dad long before I.”

“That will work in our favor, than.” Akira nods along, clearly deep in thought as his hand slides down your arm then grabs ahold of your hand. Absentmindedly, he rubs soothing circles into the skin at the top of your hand. “This will have to be conducted tonight, for I wish for this to be over with as soon as possible.” He comes back to you with another smile, except this one is just as sad as the first one. “I will take you most of the way to his current whereabouts, then we shall part ways. Prepare yourself, darling.”

* * *

 

Quietly you finish your cooling tea, watching those pass you by without even a glance. Though your lover had stated his magic is not properly conducted unless the cat familiar aides him, he still placed a powerful glamor upon you before you parted ways. None have recognized you, however, they may have not without the glamor, too. Not all are aware as to what their crowned princess looks like besides your silhouette that features on the front of the silver coin.

You continue to people watch as the minutes tick by. Your brother’s appearance is not one to miss and not just because of his good looks. His charisma, superb intelligence, and general good nature make him stand out more than the average human being. His appealing appearance only adds to the rest of him—you are more than sure you could spot him out of a crowd of lookalikes.

However, your eye catches to the left. Eyes wide, you watch as a lightly armored male enters the room. Wide-eyed, you watch as he speaks, presumably sweetly, to the hostess. With a giggle you can’t hear and a reply also not heard back she begins to lead him to a table. She sits him down in a center row near the windows on the on the other side of the room, hands him a menu with a brilliant, smile, then reluctantly walks away.

Swallowing, you rise from your seat. You keep your steps as even as possible, guiding yourself at a nonchalant pace towards the male that just took his seating. Before entering his view, you pause. Your heart is soaring in your chest while your mind plays a swift tempo with it that is not at all in time. Your fears, your worries, they all come and arise at once and play their game within you. Normally you would find yourself looking to Akira for help with such raw dealings, as he is a guiding torch within all darkness, yet, he is not here. Therefore, you seek solace within a long and deep breath in then out.

Steeling it all, you take the final leap and seat yourself elegantly in front of him. He does not look up from reading the menu, but does inquire. “Good evening, is there something that you need?”

“There is only one desire I have,” you begin. The first few syllables that fall from your lips has the male freezing up. “And that is for you to listen to all I have to say then comply with my inquiry.”

He lips your name, emotions of all types flickering through his normally so suave play. He settles on a few, the most prominent being relief. “You’re alive,” his voice cracks, showing the deeper rooted emotions. This causes guilt to arise, choking out your voice.

“Forgive me. I had not intended to hurt you so. In the end, however, it was best you believed me dead. Now that I am aware of happenings that I shall shortly inform you of, this was all for the best.” At least, you keep telling yourself that.

Your brother’s eyes narrow, but not in suspicion and instead short-sighted understanding. “You have never lied to me, therefore I believe you and forgive you.” He leans back against his chair and sighs tiredly. “However, you must know how much grief you’ve inflicted. These past months have been trying.”

Ah, there it is. The guilt rises higher. You can’t bear to meet his gaze now, utterly ashamed. “I presumed that would be the consequence. Before I became aware of some...unsettling things, I had not much thought to what my disappearance would bring. I was caught within myself—I regret that with all my being.” Now it is your turn to sigh. “Alas, what is done, is done. Magic is powerful, but, it cannot change the past.”

He agrees with a nod. “Indeed. Though it is powerful enough to render your appearance unrecognizable to all but me.”

You smile, looking back at him. “‘Tis true. You recognized me by voice, however, so there was almost no point to it.”

“I will always recognize you, no matter what you do to hide yourself from me.” His tone then turns serious. “Now, what is it that you plan to inform me of and ask me? I will listen to anything you have to say and do as you bid, as you are well aware.”

“Ever my loyal captain,” you murmur, giving your half-brother a pleased smile before falling serious yourself. “Though, this may just test that steadfast loyalty of your’s. I will keep this short and sweet, for time ticks by without a care to plans. This will be the most difficult decision of your life, my dear Akechi.”


End file.
